1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to punch presses, specifically to a punch used in a punch press.
2. Description of Related Art
Repeated use of a punch assembly in a punch press operation results in natural dulling and wear of the punch tip. Once the tip has become dull, the effectiveness of the punch assembly is reduced, thereby requiring the punch tip to be sharpened. Sharpening can be accomplished by grinding the end of the punch tip, which necessarily shortens the punch, requiring that the punch be adjustable to compensate for the ground away portion.
Generally, a length-adjusting device of a punch assembly includes an adjusting bolt, a nut, and at least one fixing screw for fixing the nut on the bolt. When the length of the punch assembly needs to be adjusted, the fixing screw is backed off the nut rotated. After adjustment, the fixing screw is reinserted. For such adjustment, a tool such as a screwdriver must be used. This process is both inconvenient and inefficient.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the described limitations.